Undeniable Love
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: Post six season finale! Rogan Story! A tragic accident brings Logan home to Rory!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to ASP and her crew :) Let me know what you think? Chapter Two should be up soon :)

"Undeniable Love"

September 2006: Labor Day Weekend: Friday, September1st: New Haven, CT.

Finn's car:

"Remember to bring me back something authentic" replied Stephanie grinning at Rory. "I'll try" replied Rory with an even bigger smile. "So love, does Logan know you are coming?" asked Finn. "No, he has no idea I wanted to surprise him" she replied smiling. "He'll be thrilled to see you" replied Finn. "I'll be equally thrilled to see him" Rory replied.

London, England:

"Val, will you come in here for a minute please?" replied Logan. "Sure boss" and within seconds Val was in his office. "What kind of schedule does the newspaper have this weekend?" replied Logan. "Deadlines for all stories are due by tonight so they can be edited and ready to be sent to the printer by tomorrow night at 9 pm" replied Val. "Thanks Val" replied Logan as Val exited his office. Logan stood looking out his office window thinking about how he couldn't fly out to see Rory that weekend as he hoped. "I miss you Ace" replied Logan staring out at London scenery.

New Haven Airport:

"Thanks so much for bringing me to the airport guys" "My return flight will be on Tuesday morning at 11 am" Rory replied. "We'll be here to get you" replied Stephanie. "Thanks again guys see you Tuesday" she replied as she hugged them bye at the medal detectors. "I'm coming Logan" Rory said as her plane took off.

London:

Logan sat in his office thinking about Rory and dialed the number that was so familiar to him and heard this: "Hi I'm not home right now" "It's Labor Day weekend which means it's the 3rd annual bike race in Stars Hollow" "Fun with phrases like big hole and big bat" "Logan if this is you I miss you more than words can say" "I love you" he heard Rory's voice say and then heard a beep. He listened to the message a few more times just to hear her voice.

Several hours later:

"Welcome to London, England" Rory heard the flight attendant announce. After claiming her luggage Rory got a cab. "The London Chronicle" she replied with a smile across her face. Once there Rory was amazed at how big the building was. She paid the cab driver and got her luggage and walked inside. "Excuse me, which floor is the London Chronicle offices on?" asked Rory. "23rd" she heard the man say from behind the desk. "Thank you" she replied and headed towards the elevator. Rory was in the elevator anticipating the next few days when she looked to see she was on floor 21. The elevator stopped on floor 23 and the doors opened and there he stood as their eyes locked and Logan breathed "Ace" and Rory breathed "Logan"

TBC

I hope you all like it 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you liked the story! **

**I own nothing all credit goes to ASP and her crew.**

**Chapter Two: Unbreakable Bond**

"Ace?" replied Logan with his eyes locked with Rory's. "Logan" replied Rory barely above a whisper. Rory stepped out of the elevator with her suitcases in her hands and set them down once out of the elevator. "Am I dreaming?" Logan replied as he touched her cheek. "If you are then so am I and I don't want to wake up" replied Rory as he placed her hand over his. "I'm really here" Rory whispered into his ear. This caused Logan to envelope Rory into a tight hug. As he held her tight he said "God, I've missed you so much". "Not as much as I've missed you" Rory replied as she buried her face into his chest.

As they pulled apart Logan took her suitcases and gave her a quick tour of the floor and showed her his office. "It's a nice place" Rory stated as she walked into his office. "Thanks Ace but it's missing something" he replied. "Oh really what is that?" asked Rory. "You" Logan replied as he leaned in to kiss her. Rory deepen the kiss and helped him take off his jacket. "So much for working this afternoon" he replied as they made their way to the couch in the corner of the office. A little while later Rory and Logan were cuddling on the couch. "I love you so much" Rory replied as she laid her head on his now bare chest. "I love you too Ace, more than you will ever know" Logan replied as he played with her hair.

"It's been awful without you" Rory stated as she raised up to look at Logan. "I know the feeling" Logan said as he leaned in to kiss her again. "As much as I hate to move from this spot I'm going to get dressed and leave so you can get some work done" she replied. "No don't go" Logan pouted. "I'll be at your apartment waiting for you" she replied smiling at him. "You are stuck with me until late Monday night" Rory stated as she leaned in close to him so their foreheads touched. "Good I'm glad" he replied as he pulled away to look into her eyes. "I'll see you in a little while" Rory stated as she headed towards the door. "Ace wait" Logan stated as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Hurry home" she stated with a smile. "Oh trust me I will" he replied smiling back at her. Logan walked Rory out. "You must be Rory" Val stated from behind her desk. "I'm Val, Logan's secretary, it's so nice to meet you" "You are all Logan talks about" Val replied looking at the two of them standing together.

"Logan, you bore your poor secretary with stories about me" Rory teased. "I can't help it Ace I've missed you" Logan replied "Nice to meet you Val" replied Rory. "Nice to meet you too" Val replied. Logan walked Rory to the elevator and embraced her in a tight hug. "I don't want to let you go I'm afraid if I do you will be a dream and I'll wake up and be alone" he replied. "I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere" she replied. Rory pulled away to look at Logan and stated "hurry home" as he kissed her on the forehead. As the elevator doors opened Logan said "I will". Rory stepped into the elevator, stilling holding Logan's hand and said "I'll be waiting" as the two reluctantly let go of each other's hand and the elevator doors closed. Rory took herself and her suitcases to Logan's apartment and patiently waited for him to get home.

**More to come soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and suggestions. I didn't like how it formatted Chapter Two when it was uploaded either so I'm going to space between lines so it's easier to read  I own nothing all credit goes to ASP and her crew!**

"Honey, I'm home"

"I'm up here" she replied. As Logan walked upstairs he noticed rose petals lined the path

to the bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Rory lying on the bed in lingerie with

candles lit all over the room.

"I must say I like coming home to you instead of an empty apartment" he replied as he bent down to kiss her.

Awhile later they were lying in bed discussing the last few months and how they were going to spend the weekend.

**Saturday morning: September 2, 2006**

"Good morning beautiful" Logan stated as Rory looked up at him

"Good morning, how long have you been awake?" asked Rory.

"Just a few hours" he replied.

"A few hours why didn't you wake me up?" Rory asked surprised.

"Because I've missed holding you in my arms watching you while you sleep" "Besides you needed your rest after that long flight yesterday" He stated as he bent his head down to kiss her on the lips.

"What's on the agenda for today?" asked Rory.

"Well I figured I would work until about 1pm then I'm yours for the rest of the weekend" Logan replied.

"Really" she replied surprised as her eyes lit up.

"Really Ace" Logan replied smiling as he stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her more passionately this time.

"Oh I need to make a list of things we can do, places I want to see" she replied smiling.

"You do that while I shower Ace" he replied laughing lightly at her excitement.

"I'll see you in a few hours" Logan told her as he kissed her goodbye at the door.

A few hours later…..

"Rory, are you ready to go?" Logan asked as he walked into the apartment

"Be right down" "I'll bring my list" Rory stated as came walking down the stairs.

Throughout the day the couple visited several interesting landmarks such as Westminister Abbey, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace.

"London, is so interesting and beautiful" Rory stated as she and Logan ate dinner at a local pub that night.

"It is but I know someone who is more beautiful than London" Logan stated as he reached across the table to run his hand across her cheek.

"Thanks baby, but if you don't stop I might not leave on Monday" "Which would be good for us but bad for my college career.

After getting the check and paying they went back to the apartment and spent the rest of the night holding each other and talking about casual things.

**Monday, September 4, 2006**

"Ace, what time is your flight?"

"4" she replied.

"What will I ever do without you? he replied as he held her tight.

"Hey now before you know it, it will be Guy Fawkes Day and you will be flying home to see me" she replied as she kissed him lightly.

"I'll call you tonight when I get in" she replied looking into his eyes.

"I love you so much Ace" he replied pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too" she replied. "Have a great day at work and I'll call you tonight"

Logan kissed her passionately once more and reluctantly let go of Rory and walked out the door and went to work and within hours Rory was on her way back to New Haven.

Little did either of them know that a tragic accident would bring Logan home sooner than either of then knew!

**A/N: A big thank you to all my reviewers. I hope this format is better! Sorry to skip over London the way I did but honestly I couldn't think of anything else to say and I know some of you are wondering about the tragic accident (I decided to change tragedy to accident) and honestly I have so many ideas for that I wanted to skip ahead a little. More to come soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You all rock! **

**I own nothing. All credit goes to ASP and her crew.**

**Chapter 4**

Several hours later….

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me" she replied

"Hey beautiful how was the flight?"

"Long and uneventful" "The gang picked me up from the airport and Steph, loved her Big Ben clock" Rory replied laughing. "She said she knew the perfect place to hang it over Collin's bed right above his head" she replied laughing and she heard Logan laugh lightly.

"Oh, he's going to love that" he replied sarcastically.

"He told her she wasn't hanging it there but she told him to try and stop her" "They went on like this for about 30 minutes" "It was crazy" she replied laughing lightly. "Hey did you know Finn has an older brother?" Rory asked curiously.

"No I didn't" Logan said surprised.

"I met him tonight he seems interesting" she stated plainly.

"Well he is related to Finn" Logan stated with a laugh

"Very true" Finn insist that we all go out for drinks tomorrow night Rory replied.

"Sounds like a good time" I wish I were there" Logan replied.

"Me too, you have no idea this place is so empty without you" Rory replied sadly.

At this moment Rory let out a small yawn.

"Well Ace you sound exhausted so I'm going to let you get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow" "I love you so much" Logan replied.

"Ok, call me in the morning" "I love you too" "Sleep well tonight" she replied.

At that moment Logan heard a click on the other end and turned off his phone and went to bed to dream of Rory.

"Hello"

"It's me" Logan replied.

"How is your day going?" Rory asked.

"Ok, I guess it's not the same without you" Logan stated sadly "How is your day going?" he inquired.

"Fine, I'm putting on the finishing touches to my makeup before the gang gets here". "Finn called and said they would be here in about 15 minutes" she replied.

"Have a good time tonight"

"I'm sure it will be very interesting considering Finn and his brother are just alike" she replied laughing.

"You will have to give me all the details tomorrow"

"Oh I will" she replied.

"The gang is here" I will call you later" she replied

"Ok, hey Rory"

"Yea?"

"I love you" Logan replied.

"I love you too" Rory replied

And with that Logan heard a click and hung up and went back to work wishing he was going out with the gang instead of in London.

The gang had a festive night at the Pub with Finn and his brother re-acting the Passion of the Christ. Then it happened the one thing no one especially Logan was prepared for.

**London: 2 am**

Logan's cell started ringing and he noticed the caller id said "Ace"

"Hey Ace" "Did you….. Logan was cut off by Collin.

"Logan, there's no easy way to say this….

"What? what's wrong Collin?" Did something happen to Rory?" Please Collin say something?" Logan replied getting terrified as his heart sank.

"Rory was shot" Collin said barely above a whisper.

"No, your lying" not my Ace" Logan replied as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm on my way tell her to hold on for me please" Logan begged.

"I will see you soon" Collin stated

Within the hour Logan was on a plane flying home to Rory.

"Hang on Ace I'm coming" Logan replied as he closed his eyes and tears slid down his cheeks.

**A/N: I hope you all like it and aren't upset with me. I'll try to have more up tomorrow. It will get better trust me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the cliffhanger! The italic writing is Collin telling the events of what happened! I own nothing all credit goes to ASP and her crew!**

**Chapter 5: New Haven General Hospital**

Excuse me, could you tell me how my daughter is doing?" replied a shaky Lorelai

"Name?" replied the nurse.

"Rory Gilmore" replied Luke as he wrapped his arms around Lorelai as she cried.

"She's still in surgery" replied the nurse looking at the computer screen.

"The doctor will be out as soon as he can" replied the nurse looking at Lorelai sympathically.

"Thank you" Luke replied as he guided Lorelai to a seat in the waiting room.

At that moment Richard, Emily, and Chris all came running into the hospital with panicked looks on their faces.

"Lorelai, how's Rory?" Emily asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"She's still in surgery" Luke replied as he held a very quiet Lorelai. Lorelai just sat there quietly remembering all the good times her and Rory had and how her life would never be the same if Rory was no longer in it.

"Richard, we can't lose her we just can't" Emily replied as she cried as Richard held her.

"We won't lose her Emily" She's a Gilmore" Gilmores are fighters" replied Richard

comforting her.

"I still don't understand exactly how it all happened" Chris stated.

"OUR BABY WAS SHOT CHRIS" replied Lorelai angry. "Someone took a gun and hurt our little girl and now she is in there fighting for her life" Lorelai replied with a tear stained face.

"I know Lor but why did it happen?" Chris replied as tears formed in his eyes. "Why wasn't it stopped from happening?" he replied as the tears came full force now.

"I….I tried to stop it but couldn't" replied a shaky voice in the corner.

"Who are you?" replied Chris.

"I'm Collin" I was there when it happened. he replied as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"What happened exactly?" Richard asked.

Collin took a deep breath and began telling everyone the horrific events of the night.

_We(Finn, Julia, Stephanie, Rory, and Steven, Finn's brother) went to the pub to have an evening of fun and relaxation. It was a great night with fun and alcohol. Too much I'm afraid for Steven Collin replied as his voice got shaky and struggled to continue. As we were leaving the pub Steven started seeing things and he pulled out what he called a "toy gun". He told us not to worry it wasn't loaded. However, he pointed it to the sky and fired and it went off. Finn tried to take it away from him and they struggled and Steven swore that was the last bullet. As they struggled it went off again and Finn was shot in the side. Someone close by must have heard the commotion and called the police. Because the next thing I know we are surrounded by police cars and five different policemen have their guns drawn on Steven. All the while, Rory is trying to get him to put down the gun and he starts calling her Samantha saying "No Samantha I won't" "You don't deserve to be alive" and that's when... he shot her point blank in the abdomen. As soon as he fired the police fired on him and he was shot in the chest and he's on life support. As Collin looked up he has tears running down his cheeks from re-living the horrific events of the night. Collin looked up to see the stunned faces of Rory's family and noticed that Logan was in the entranceway of the waiting room._

"Collin, are you telling me that bastard shot my girlfriend because he thought she was someone else?" Logan almost shouted as he bit his lip to keep the tears from falling as his nostrils flared.

"Apparently Samantha and Rory looked a lot alike so Steven thought Rory was Samantha so I guess the answer to your question Logan is yes" Collin replied sadly.

According to Finn, Samantha abused Steven to the point of almost killing him one time so tonight he snapped" Collin stated sympathically.

"He snapped on an innocent woman" Logan replied almost shouting and glaring at Collin.

"Logan, I would have given anything to have stopped it I tried but Steven was too far gone Collin stated.

"That young man is going to pay for what he did to my granddaughter" Richard stated sternly while comforting a crying Emily.

"Absolutely" Logan replied with an angry glare in his eyes.

"Excuse me I need to speak to the family of Rory Gilmore" replied the doctor.

"Yes doctor, I'm her mother Lorelai and this is her father Christopher. How is our daughter?" asked Lorelai in a panic.

"Rory is in stable condition however she is still unconscious" replied the doctor as the everyone let out sighs of relief.

"We've done everything we can" It's up to her now replied the doctor.

"Thank you doctor" "When can we see her?" replied Luke.

"She's in recovery now and in a little while will be move to a private room you can see her then" the doctor replied.

"Doctor, what are my granddaughter's chances of pulling through this?" asked Richard concerned.

"Rory is young, strong, and stable I see no reason why she won't make a full recovery"

"She should be waking up within the next 24 hours" replied the doctor.

"Thank you doctor" Chris replied.

"Please let me know if there is anything else you need" the doctor replied. In a few minutes the nurse will come and get you to see Rory replied the doctor before walking away.

"She's got to wake up" replied Logan sitting next to Collin.

"She will man, she's just healing herself first" Collin replied hopefully.

"I need some fresh air anyone need anything?" Logan asked standing up.

Everyone stated they were fine so Logan walked over to the nurses' station. After leaving the nurses' station he walked down the hall and entered a room. There lay a man in the bed with tubes sticking out of him everywhere and on life support. Logan leaned down to the man's ear and whispered…..

"Are you scared?" You should be" Logan replied with an angry glare in his eyes as his nostrils flared.

**A/N: More to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like it! I wanted to share with you all that I passed my grad exam yesterday and I'm thrilled! **

**I own nothing all credit goes to ASP and her crew.**

**Chapter 6: New Haven General Hospital**

"Logan don't, cried a voice from behind him. If you flip that switch you won't be helping Rory. Then where will you be when she needs you" replied Collin.

"Trust me man he's not worth it. We've all came in here at one point tonight but we all realized that Rory would not want this and deep down you know that" Collin replied as he reached out to touch Logan's shoulder.

"I know" Logan replied barely above a whisper as he ran his hand through his hair. Collin and Logan made their way out of Steven's room and outside for some fresh air.

"I wasn't there for her" replied Logan as he bit his lip and his jaw flexed trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Logan, I'm sure when she wakes up she won't blame you" Collin replied patting him on the back.

"I blame me Logan replied shouting with an angry glare in his eyes. God, Collin my beautiful Ace is in there fighting for her life because some drunk thought she was someone else. She doesn't deserve that" Logan replied as fresh tears ran down his cheeks and Collin could see the pain in Logan's eyes.

"Of course she doesn't. No one does". Collin stated looking Logan in the eye.

"Thank you Collin for all you've done. I really appreciate it. Now I need to go see my girl" Logan replied grinning slightly at Collin.

"Hang in there man she'll make it" replied Collin giving Logan a hopeful look.

Collin and Logan made their way back in the hospital and back to the waiting area. Collin walked over to the nurses' station to inquire about Finn.

"Thank you. replied Collin to the nurse behind the desk. Well the nurse said Finn pulled through surgery alright and last time the nurse checked on him he was sitting up requesting a cheeseburger and hitting on his nurses. I'm guessing the pain meds made him feel really good" Collin told Logan laughing lightly.

"Tell Lorelai and Luke that we have gone down to get some coffee in the cafeteria" Chris replied looking at Logan.

"Have us paged if there is any change" added Richard looking at him.

"Absolutely" Logan stated as the three made their way to the elevators to go to the cafeteria.

A few moments later the two noticed Lorelai and Luke making their way back to the waiting area.

"How is she?" Logan asked hopeful.

"Same. Go see her I'm sure she would love to know you are here" replied Luke giving Logan an optimistic look.

Logan made his way down the hall to Rory's room what he saw made his heart break all over again. Rory had tubes sticking out of her everywhere she was also hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen. Logan had never seen her so pale and lifeless and that scared him.

"Oh my beautiful Ace how did we get here? replied Logan as he sat down in a chair next to Rory's bed and took her hand in his.

I can't live without you so please come back to me Logan stated as he stroked her cheek with his other hand.

Hey I'll give you another reason you need to wake up he replied trying to sound upbeat.

You need to wake up so I can propose to you and make you my wife like I've always wanted too from the moment I saw you. I was always a more than one woman man until I met you. You challenged me and you had me from the very first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one Logan replied getting up to kiss Rory on the forehead.

I'll be right here waiting for you like you were for me" Logan whispered into her ear.

A few hours passed and Logan kept on talking and holding Rory's hand to let her know he was there. Logan drifted off to sleep in his chair with his and Rory's hands intertwined.

"Logan" a voice said barely above a whisper.

This woke Logan up.

"Rory?" Logan said with excitement in his voice and his eyes locked on Rory.

"Logan, I'm so glad you are here" Rory replied as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away" Logan stated with a smile as he got up to kiss her on the cheek Rory quickly let him know she wanted a real kiss.

"You came back to me" Logan stated with the foreheads together as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

"Of course I came back to you because I can't live without you either" Rory stated as Logan wrapped his arms around her in a light hug.

**A/N: Thank you for all the suggestions! I appreciate it! More to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I own nothing all credit goes to ASP and her crew.**

**Chapter 7: New Haven General: Rory's room.**

Logan gently pulled out of the hug he and Rory were sharing.

"I love you Ace" Logan replied smiling brightly at her.

"I love you too" Rory replied running her hand down his cheek.

"You scared the hell out of me" Logan replied leaning in to kiss Rory gently.

"Don't worry baby I'm back and I won't ever leave you again" she replied taking his hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I need to page your family and have a doctor check you out" he stated.

As soon as Logan finished his sentence Rory hit the nurses call button on her bed rail. Within seconds, a nurse entered Rory's room.

"Miss Gilmore I'm so glad to see you awake" the nurse replied smiling at Rory.

"Thank you, could you have my family paged please?" asked Rory.

"They have all returned to the waiting room. I'll let them know you are awake. I'll also send the doctor right in" replied the nurse.

"Thank you" Logan and Rory said in unison as the nurse exited the room.

"Paging Dr. West to room 303 paging Dr.West to room 303" everyone in the waiting room heard over the intercom.

"That's Rory's room. "Oh God What if something has happened to her?" cried Emily as Richard wrapped his arms around her trying to console her.

"I'm sure the doctor will let us know as soon as he can" replied Richard with his arms still wrapped around Emily.

"Excuse me are all of you Miss. Gilmore's family?" replied a nurse coming over to them.

"Yes we are. "How is she?" replied Lorelai standing up with Luke wrapping his arm around her waist. Everyone joined Lorelai in standing.

"She's awake the nurse replied smiling at them.

You can go see her now" replied the nurse.

"Thank you very much" replied Chris smiling.

The family made their way down the hall to Rory's room. Everyone took their turn hugging Rory lightly and they all told her how happy they were she was awake.

"I'm going to step out and get some coffee and let you have some time with your family" Logan replied kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't go far" Rory replied with a little panic in her eyes.

"I won't" he replied smiling at her.

Logan found Collin in the waiting area and updated him on Rory. Then the two friends went down to the cafeteria to have a cup of coffee. Collin told Logan about school and the many women he had fallen in love with so far this semester. Logan told Collin about the atmosphere in London, the paper, he worked at, and how much he wished he was in New York instead of London. After leaving the cafeteria Logan and Collin went and visited Finn.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" asked Logan walking into Finn's room.

"I feel good he replied a little dopey from the pain meds and hello gorgeous can I have a phone number?" asked Finn when a nurse walked in.

This just caused Collin and Logan to laugh and both came to the conclusion that Finn would be fine.

"Sure honey" replied the nurse. The nurse quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper, wrote a few things on his chart and left.

Finn opened the piece of paper and read the number on it. It read 555-HELP. Finn looked disappointed so Collin asked him what was wrong.

"She gave me a bogus number man" replied Finn.

Collin picked up the paper and read aloud "555-HELP" he replied. This caused Collin and Logan to laugh lightly. The guys told Finn not to worry there are plenty of women still out there. The guys sat around and talked about old times when another nurse entered Finn's room.

"Excuse me, are you of one Logan?" asked the nurse.

"I am" Logan replied standing up to face her.

"Miss Gilmore is asking for you" replied the nurse.

"Thank you he stated. I'll see you guys later" Logan replied as he walked out of Finn's room down the hall to Rory's.

"Hey, sorry to drag you away from the guys" she stated.

"It's more than ok. Where is everyone?" he inquired as he took her hand in his.

"The cafeteria. The doctor is coming in to check my wound and I wanted you here" she replied squeezing his hand.

At that moment the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Miss Gilmore I'll try to make this quick and as painless as possible replied the doctor lifting the sheet to examine Rory's wound. You may feel some pressure" he replied.

Rory squeezed Logan hand tighter and looked over at him. As she looked at him tears ran down her cheeks and this caused Logan to stand up out of the chair and touch his forehead with Rory's.

"It hurts so bad" she cried.

"I know baby just hold on to me" Logan replied as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Ok Miss Gilmore I'm done replied the doctor asked. A nurse will check on you in a little while" replied the doctor as he wrote on her chart.

"When will I be able to go home?" Rory asked in anticipation of the thought.

"I would like to monitor you for another day. If all goes well you should be able to go home by Friday" replied the doctor looking at Rory.

This made Rory happy as it was Wednesday night.

"Thank you doctor" Logan replied shaking the doctor's hand.

"My pleasure, let me know if you need anything" replied the doctor as walked out of Rory's room.

"Only one more day and I get to take you home" Logan replied smiling at her.

"I know I can't wait" she replied leaning in to kiss him gently.

At that moment, Rory started to shake a little "I'm so cold" Rory replied.

Logan hearing this put down her one bed rail and slid in next to her wrapping his arms around her for warmth.

"I'll warm you up baby" he whispered in her ear. Rory laid her head on Logan's chest and before long both Rory and Logan were fast asleep.

**A/N: More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the delay!**

**I own nothing all credit goes to ASP and her crew!**

**Chapter 8: New Haven General**

Rory and Logan slept peacefully all night and the next morning after much arm twisting Rory managed to get Logan to go home and get cleaned up and she even threw in that she would like some sweats and junk food! She also wanted coffee but decided she should wait. With all her requests, Logan knew she was feeling better!

"How is my beautiful daughter today?" chirped Lorelai as she walked in and over to embrace her daughter lightly.

"I'm feeling much better"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Where's Logan?"

"I told him to go home and clean up. Poor guy still had on his clothes from the very first night he got here. I also asked him to get me some sweats and junk food". she quipped smiling.

"Now I know you are feeling better" Lorelai beamed.

Rory laughed, "that is what Logan said"

At that moment a nurse wheeled Finn in Rory's room.

"Hey love how are you feeling?" Finn asked curiously.

"I'm much better Finn. How are you?" she asked.

"Getting better I'll live. Love, I hate to ask you this and you can say no but Steven would like to see you." Finn stammered out not having the heart to look at Rory in the face.

"Hun, you don't have to do this not yet anyway" Lorelai replied.

Lorelai and Finn looked at a shocked Rory.

"Love, are you alright?"

"I…I…I'm fine she managed to get out. Can I have a minute alone please?" she asked.

"We'll be right out in the hall" said Lorelai giving her daughter an encouraging look.

After Lorelai and Finn left the room Rory reached for the phone with a shaky hand and dialed a number.

Logan was on his way back to the hospital when his cell started to ring. The number was unfamiliar to him so he asked quickly.

"Hello"

"I need you" Rory managed to choke out as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Ace. What's wrong? Are you ok?" he replied getting frantic.

"I need you" was all she could say.

"I'm pulling in the parking lot. I'll be in there in less than two minutes" he stated getting out of the car and running towards Rory's room.

Logan went running into Rory's room. He saw Rory sitting up in her bed crying and the moment she saw him she reached out for him.

"Ace, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he moved over to Rory and held her close as she cried.

"He"…..she trailed off

"Who? Logan asked confused as he continued to hold her close and gently rub her back to soothe her.

"Steven" she said as she buried her face in his chest.

"What about him?" Logan asked with panic in his voice

"He wants to see me" Rory stated in a shaky voice.

Logan could feel anger rise up inside him. The man who almost took his _Ace_ was wanting to cause her more pain by asking to see her. Logan hated Steven but if Rory felt she needed to see him then he would stand by her.

"Do you want to see him?" he replied softly stroking her hair.

"I need to see him it's just that……she trailed off again.

Logan gave her an assuring look telling her she was safe in his arms willing her to continue.

"The night he shot me she choked out. His eyes were so cold and full of rage and hate. I know he called me Samantha but the look in his eyes he was so far gone. He wanted to kill anyone he wanted to kill me" Rory choked out as fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

"You don't have to see him" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes I do" she stated quickly wiping her eyes.

As Logan went to get a chair for Rory, she changed into the sweats he had brought her back. They made their way down to Steven's room and Logan stopped just out his door.

Logan bent down on his knee and looked at Rory.

"If at any moment you need to go just look at me and we are out of there" he said gently as he leaned in to kiss her.

At the moment a nurse walked out of his room and said "Be easy on him he just had his ventilator removed". Shocked by what the nurse said made both Logan and Rory blood boil. Rory sat there thinking _how could she? Does she know what he did to me? He could have killed me!_

Logan and Rory entered Steven's room. "Thank you for coming" Steven stated.

"What do you want Steven?" Rory questioned angry.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you it was an accident. I hope you can both find it in your hearts to forgive me he pleaded. I also wanted to ask you if you would please not press charges" he begged.

"No way in hell. We are pressing charges" Logan shouted at him with angry eyes.

"Steven you shot me. You need help and I'm pressing charges you could have killed me" Rory shouted in angry.

"Let's go Logan"

"No Rory please help me don't press charges" they heard Steven say as they left his room.

**Back in Rory's room:**

"Miss Gilmore I was just telling your mother how all your release papers are ready for your release in the morning" the doctor stated smiling.

"That sounds wonderful doctor" Rory replied smiling.

Lorelai visited her daughter for a few minutes and then left so she could rest for the night.

**The next morning:**

"Good morning Ace. Are you ready to leave?" Logan asked excited.

"Absolutely. Is the chair really necessary?"

"Hospital policy Ace"

"You loved saying that didn't you?" Rory laughed.

"A little" Logan laughed.

The couple then made their way out of the hospital and to their apartment. Their home.

"Welcome home Ace" Logan said proudly as he carried her in their apartment.

"God, I've missed this place"

"Me too Ace me too"

Logan sat Rory down on the couch and sat down beside her putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"You know what else I've missed" she stated.

"What?"

"This"

Rory brushed her lips across Logan's and kissed him passionately on the lips

**A/N: More to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I own nothing.**

**Their Apartment: A Few Days Later**

Rory was lying on the couch sleeping while Logan sat at a nearby table working on his

laptop. Logan glanced up from his computer to look at his sleeping Ace. He smiled and put his computer down and walked over to where Rory lay. He bent down and gently removed some stray hairs from her face with his thumb.

"I love you Ace" he whispered softly stroking her cheek gently. Logan gave Rory a gentle kiss on the cheek careful not to wake her. He lingered near her for awhile longer watching her chest rise and fall and listening to her breath before returning to work. Logan worked awhile longer when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it quickly so it wouldn't wake Rory.

"Hello" Logan stated as he walked to the bedroom.

"Logan, it's your father" Mitchum announced.

"Oh goody" Logan said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me" Mitchum declared agitated.

"What do you want?"

"We need to discuss when you will return to London" Mitchum announced.

"I will not discuss this with you over the phone. I'll be there in a little while" Logan replied angrily.

Logan slammed his phone shut and walked out to the living room to check on Rory. He then made a quick phone call.

"Ok great I'll see you in a bit" he said to the person on the other end of the line.

Awhile later…..

Logan greeted Lorelai at the door.

"Thank you for coming"

"Absolutely. Take as much time as you need you need"

"I shouldn't be long. Too much time with my father is dangerous to one's health" Logan smirked.

"I can imagine" Lorelai chimed in.

"Tell Rory I love her when she wakes up and I'll be back soon" Logan told Lorelai smiling.

"I will" she beamed smiling.

Logan walked out of the apartment to go have a meeting with his father.

20 minutes later…..

"Mr. Huntzberger, your son is here to see you" the secretary announced.

"Show him in" Mitchum told her.

"Nice to see you Logan"

"Cut the crap father. I'm not here to be social"

"Do not….Mitchum began but was cut off by Logan.

"No don't tell me you don't like my tone Logan yelled. Now we need to discuss the London issue like adults" he stated as he glared at his father.

"Have a seat" Mitchum said quietly shocked by his son's outburst.

Logan and Mitchum sat down and had a very lengthy talk about Logan's future.

Meanwhile back at their apartment…

Lorelai was flipping through a magazine when Rory began to stir. Rory's eyes fluttered open as she began to stretch and sit up.

"Logan?"

"Hey sleepyhead how are you feeling?" Lorelai asked as she got up to hug her daughter.

"Better".

"Mom, is Logan…. she trailed off.

"He's still here don't worry Lorelai immediately noticed how Rory's face lit up. He told

me to tell you that he loves you and he'll be back soon". Lorelai saw Rory smile.

"I have to say hun I think you have found a keeper" Lorelai chirped.

"I think I have too. Where is he anyway?" Rory asked.

"He went to see his father"

"That can't be good"

"Don't worry hun I'm sure Logan will be back soon and he will tell you all about it"

"Yea" Rory stated trying to sound cheerful.

Lorelai and Rory talked for awhile longer just enjoying spending some mother/daughter time together.

A few hours later….

Rory heard the key turn in the door which meant that Logan was back and that brought a smile to her face.

"Hey Ace" Logan replied as he walked over to sit down next to her.

"Hi" she said happily as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"Your stubbles tickle" she told him playfully as she pulled back.

"I haven't had time to shave lately. Sorry if they bother you"

"It's ok I really like this look on you" she replied winking at him.

"Oh really"

"Yes really"

Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Rory snuggled in close to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So how are you feeling?" Logan asked concern in his voice.

"Much better"

"Good I'm glad"

"So how was your meeting?" Rory asked afraid to hear the answer.

**A/N: More to come soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! To the people that had suggestions or questions thank you! I know it was mean to end the chapter the way I did but I thought it was a good ending, As for Logan's stubbles think Super Cool Party People and Driving Miss Gilmore episodes! Enough rambling on with the story!**

**Chapter 10: Their Apartment.**

"So how was your meeting?" Rory asked afraid to here the answer.

Lorelai was standing in the kitchen would she heard Rory ask the question and told them that she was going to head back to Stars Hollow and would talk to them later.

"Thanks for coming mom" Rory said as she rose to go and hug her mother.

"Thanks for coming Lorelai. I really appreciate it" Logan stated.

Rory shut the door behind her mother and looked over at Logan. She walked over joined him back on the couch.

"How was it?" she asked anxiously.

Logan took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. This made Rory even more nervous.

"It was great" he replied smiling at her.

"How great?"

"Well the downside is I have to go back to London" He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Only for two days three at most. "I have to finish some things up there and let them know that I'm being transferred to a paper here in the states".

"Which state?"

Logan leaned in so his forehead was touching hers grinned and whispered "New York"

"Oh my god really?" She asked excitedly as her eyes widened.

"Really Ace, I'm coming home to you" he said as a happy tear rolled down his cheek and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Say bye to William and Harry for me" she murmured as she stayed close to him.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Rory snuggled into his side enjoying being in his embrace.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon but I'll be back before you know it" he stated winking at her.

"I love you"

"I love you too Ace" he said quietly as she leaned up to kiss him passionately.

"I must say I love the stubbles. They are so sexy" she replied seductively.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy without stubbles?" he questioned.

"No it's just a man with facial hair turns me on"

Logan was about to say something back when his cell phone rang.

"Hello" he said slightly annoyed.

"Hey Mate, how are you and the lovely Rory doing this fine day?" Finn questioned.

"We are fine. How are you?"

"Very well my friend. I just had my stitches checked out by a very hot nurse" Finn announced.

Logan laughed lightly at his friend. "Did you get a number?" he asked curiously.

"I tried. Unfortunately the lovely lady was taken. Finn said a little bummed.

"Collin, Steph, Rosemary, Juliet, and I are all going to the pub and were wondering if you two would like to join us?

"Let me ask"

"The gang is going to the pub tonight and wants to know if we would like to go?" Logan asked looking at Rory.

"Sounds like fun" she chirped smiling.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked concern in his face and eyes.

"Logan, I'm fine really. "Going out would be nice" she replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

The couple got ready to go out for a nice evening with their friends. Rory was excited about getting out it seemed like forever since she had.

"Ace, are you ready to go? Logan asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Almost" she called back from the bathroom.

Logan walked into the bathroom and said Can I help you with…..he trailed off when he saw what she was doing.

Moving over to where she was standing…. "Need any help?" he whispered.

Looking up at him she saw the need to help her in his eyes.

"Sure, let me throw the old bandage away and you can help me apply a new one if you want"

Rory tossed the old one in the trash can and got a fresh bandage out of a package. Logan took the new bandage from Rory and placed two pieces of tape on different sides of the bandage.

"How does it need to go?" he asked her.

"The doctor said it needs to be centered"

"Tell me if I hurt you" he said as he gently placed the bandage over her wound.

"You could never hurt me" Rory remarked as she traced her hand over his cheek along his stubbles.

Logan pulled her into a light hug and whispered in her ear "You are so beautiful"

"Thank you Logan" Rory smiled as she held on to him a little longer. Rory pulled back after a few minutes.

"Let me put on my dress and I'll be ready"

A few minutes later Rory walked out to the living room where Logan was waiting for her. The couple made their way to the car and to the pub. They were greeted by all their friends when they walked in arm in arm. Everyone took their turn hugging each of them.

"Rory, love how are you feeling?" Finn asked feeling guilty.

"Much better. Finn, this was not your fault please don't feel guilty about this" Rory replied looking at Finn seriously.

"I can't help it love…. he trailed off. If only I had noticed how far gone he was I could have stopped him" Finn looked at Rory with sad eyes.

"Finn, buddy its ok" Logan remarked as he gave Finn a pat on the back.

"Ok, enough sad talk we are here to have a good time" Rory stated smiling.

The gang sat around talking about old times and classes. Logan also informed them that he was being transferred to a New York paper. Everyone was thrilled that Logan would be coming home but not as much as Rory was. She was ecstatic! They sat around talking, laughing, drinking, and just enjoying being together as a group again well into the night. Rory had noticed how Logan didn't leave her side all night. It was 2 am and the pub was closing so the gang made their way out toward their cars. As they were walking along Rory stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ace?"

"Love?" Finn said as he noticed Rory had stopped.

"Ror?" Collin and Steph said in unison.

Rory didn't hear any of them. Her mind took her back to a scary time. It was the night she had been at the pub with the gang and Steven. It was the night he shot her.

_Steven, just put down the gun. No Samantha I won't! You don't deserve to be alive Steven yelled at her. Steven, I'm Rory not Samantha she pleaded with him. We will get you some help just put down the gun. No Samantha you will not win and you will never hurt me again he replied as his eyes glared full of rage and hate for the person in front of him. Just give me the gun Rory said taking a small step toward him. NO! he yelled and shot her point blank._

"Ace? Logan stated gently as he wrapped her in a light hug. Talk to us" he said gently.

Rory could feel the tears coming as she buried her head into his chest. "This is where he shot me" she whimpered through her tears.

The gang just stared at Rory with sad eyes and broken hearts. Logan wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I know he replied sadly as she cried . It's ok now I'm here and he will never get near you again"

"Promise?" she asked hopefully looking up at him with a tear stained face.

"I promise Logan smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. Let's go home"

As the gang went to their cars and said their goodbyes Rory rested her head on Logan's shoulder. On the driver home, Rory snuggled into Logan's side as he drove home keeping her head on his shoulder. He had one arm around her and one hand on the wheel.

"I love you Logan".

"I love you too Ace".

**A/N: More Steven to come. I just wanted to have some Sophie love first!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I own nothing. Sorry for the delay I've had some writer's block and school!** ** The italics are Rory's dream.**

**Chapter 11: **

On the drive home Rory continued to stay right next to Logan as she felt his strong arm draped protectively around her. She kept envisioning the night she was shot over and over in her head. Her thoughts made her shiver with fear and each time she did she felt Logan's arm squeeze her tighter signaling to her that she was safe. They pulled into the parking lot and made it up to their apartment in total silence with Rory snuggled into Logan's side the entire time. Once inside Logan guided Rory to the couch where he sat her down and looked her in the eye.

"Ace, talk to me please" he pleaded his eyes full of concern.

Rory opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Logan sat down next to her and pulled her to his chest and whispered: "I'm here. He can't hurt you anymore".

Rory looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said "His eyes were so cold. It's like the person that was once behind those eyes no longer existed. He didn't care who he killed as long as he killed someone even if it was me" she sobbed into his chest.

Rory's last sentence made both his heart drop and blood boil. The thought of losing Rory made his heart drop while Steven's act made his blood boil he swore if he was ever alone with that man again he'd kill him. He looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep. He gently lifted her up so he could get up and then picked her up and carried her to bed. He quickly did his business in the bathroom and joined Rory in bed. Logan draped his left arm over her and went to sleep soon after.

3 a.m.

Rory started dreaming about that fateful night.

_She can see the gang walking out of the pub laughing and having a good time and that's when it happened: First Steven and Finn struggled and Steven shot Finn to Rory's horror then he turned on her. She tried everything to talk him down and she remembers vividly her heart pounding in her chest._

"_Steven, I'm not Samantha I'm Rory. Put down the gun and we can talk"._

"_No Samantha I won't you don't deserve to be alive" he shouted with anger in his eyes and voice._

"_Steven, please put down the gun and let's talk about this" Rory pleaded._

"_NO" he yelled and shot her point blank._

_BANG!_

_Rory can see herself hit the ground while blood pours out of her. Collin and the gang reach her. She grabs on to Collin's shirt and says "Tell Logan I love him"._

"_No Ror, you can tell him yourself you will be fine the ambulance is on its way. Just hang on" Collin pleaded._

"_I don't know if I can I'm so cold" Rory stated as a tear slid down her cheek._

"_BP 90/40" replied the attendant as they wheel Rory into the ER._

_Rory looks down and sees her wound and doctors and nurses sticking various tubes in her and she starts to panic._

"_Logan, Logan, LOGAN" she screamed._

Rory's screaming made her bolt up in bed.

"LOGAN" she screamed as she bolted up.

"What Ace? What is it?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "It's ok Ace" he soothed as he tried to calm her shaking body.

"I had a dream about the shooting" she said barely above a whisper as she buried her head in his chest.

"I saw everything so clearly. He shot me and then I screamed for you because I was terrified" she choked out.

Logan's heart broke his Ace needed him and he wasn't there for her.

He kissed her head and said "I'm so sorry Ace".

"Logan, it's not your fault you weren't there. It's Steven's fault that it happened. Do not feel guilty about this" she murmured as she looked into his eyes.

Rory could see the pain, guilt, and anger he felt in his eyes.

"If only I'd been there" he trailed off.

"No Logan, please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I love you" she said as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Logan deepened the kiss and then pulled back and looked at Rory and whispered: "I love you too Ace so much. I can't imagine my life without you".

The couple soon laid back down in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next afternoon……..

"Are you sure you will be ok while I'm gone?" Logan questioned

"I'll be fine I promise. I'm going to spend some time with my mom, grandparents, and the gang. Hurry home" she replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I'll be back so fast you won't even notice I'm gone" he said winking at her.

With the promise that he would call her when he got in Logan was gone.

The next few days went fairly quickly as Rory was trying to catch up on school work and things at YDN. She was reading an article that Bill had written when her cell phone rang. She noticed her id flashed _Mom_.

"Hey Mom" Rory beamed.

"Hey hun, how are you?" Lorelai quipped.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Great. Listen, hun your grandpa just called me and said Charlie needs to speak to us and would like us to come to their house for dinner tonight. Can you make it?"

"Sure mom I can make it. Is everything ok?"

"I'm sure everything is fine. I'll see you later. Bye sweets".

"Bye mom."

A few hours later….

Everyone was making small talk when Richard's lawyer dropped by and said he had something serious to tell them.

"Is everything ok Charlie?"

"What is it?"

"There's no easy way to say this"

"Charlie, just say it you are scaring us".

"Steven was released from jail" he said as he looked at the shocked faces of the Gilmore family.

"What! How is that possible?" Rory questioned as her voice began to break. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"His lawyer argued a temporary insanity defense at his hearing and got him out on bail. They are saying that they don't think he's mentally stable to stand trial. They are saying it's very likely that he'll get off. However, I wanted to let you all know that I will fight this every step of the way to see that justice is served.

"Thank you Charlie for both your hard work and letting us know he was out. I appreciate it" Richard declared as he saw Charlie out.

The three quickly turned their attention to Rory.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"What if he comes after me again?" she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

**A/N: Thank you all for being patient. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. School ends for me on August 8th so more to come in a few days. A word to the wise: Never take Physics online it's awful! LOL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I own nothing!**

**Chapter 12: Rory and Logan's apartment.**

Rory was lying on their bed thinking about the night's events. Her family asked her to stay with them for the night but she told them she was fine and wanted to go home. She lied if the truth were known she was scared too death. Rory just lay there motionless with her mind racing. She had tried calling Logan once she got home but she got his voicemail and this was certainly not a message she wanted to leave on a voicemail. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow silently. She lay there wishing Logan was there to soothe and protect her. As she held on to Logan's pillow for dear life and drowned in more tears her cell phone rang. She glanced at the id and it read _Logan. _She quickly answered.

"Hey Ace".

"Hey" she repeated trying not to sound upset.

"What's wrong Ace? You sound upset" he said his voice filled with concern.

She really didn't want to tell him this way. She wanted to wait until he got home but Logan had this uncanny ability to read her even over the phone.

"He's out" she sobbed.

"When, How, Why?" he questioned.

Logan listened as Rory told him the whole story. He would have given anything if he was home right now to hold her and protect her. He promised her he would get home as soon as possible.

Several hours later…….

It was 3 am when Frank pulled into the complex. He quickly made his way up to their apartment. He let himself in thinking Rory would be asleep given the hour. He walked in and noticed she wasn't in bed or the bathroom or anywhere else in the apartment. He did notice the bedroom light was on. Logan called her name and he heard a whimper. He called again and heard another whimper. He walked over and opened the closet door to reveal a frightened Rory buried into the side wall. The scene made Logan's heart break.

He kneeled down in front of Rory and placed his right hand on her knee as he began to speak.

"Ace?"

No response. Rory just kept rocking herself back and forth.

"Ace, I'm home. You don't have to be frightened anymore. I'm here to protect you. I love you Ace".

That last sentence did it. It snapped Rory out of her daze.

"Logan" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you are back" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Me too Ace, me too" he stated as wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pulled back and looked at her and asked "What are you doing in the closet?

"It was the only place I felt safe" she whispered.

"It's ok Ace, I'm here" he whispered his face inches from hers. His lips went crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss. They broke apart for oxygen and he slowly got up and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed where they spent the next few hours just being with each other. Rory was snuggled into Logan's side with her head on his bare chest when she looked up at him.

"What?"

"I love the stubbles. They are sexy" she smirked.

Logan laughed at her.

"Glad you like them Ace. My parents would be appalled. A person of high society should always be clean shaven my mother would say" Logan stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh what does she know? I love you Logan".

"I love you too Ace" he repeated as he leaned in to kiss her and she deepened the kiss.

After a short make out session the two drifted peacefully off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning…….

Rory awoke with sun coming through the window. She rolled over to find a note.

_Ace,_

_Tonight we are going on a date! I have some errands I need to run. Be ready by 7 sharp. See you soon!_

_I love you,_

_Logan_

Rory smiled at the thought of tonight. It had been awhile since they had been out just the two of them.

Several hours later…..

Rory was getting ready for their date. She was so excited and had no idea what Logan planned for them but she knew she would love it no matter what it was. She showered, fixed her hair, applied her makeup and slipped into a short black dress with spaghetti straps. Next, came the accessories she put on simple silver hoop earrings with her silver heart pendant necklace and the tennis bracelet Logan had given her on Valentine's Day over a year ago. She was checking her appearance one last time when she heard the door open.

"Ace, you ready?" Logan asked as he made his way to their bedroom.

"You look beautiful" Logan replied from the doorway.

"You look good yourself Huntzberger" she stated as she walked over to the door way and leaned in to kiss him.

Rory pulled away and looked at him puzzled.

"How did you have time to change into a tux?"

Logan grinned at her.

"I have my ways Ace".

The couple made their way down to car where Frank was waiting for them.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise".

"Logan!"

"You have to wait and see" he told her as he pulled her close to him.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" she asked perplexed.

"Come on" he replied helping her out of the car.

"The marina?" she questioned confused.

Logan guided Rory to the Huntzberger yacht. Once inside, the sight took Rory's breath away. There was a romantic dinner for two with candlelight all over the room.

"Logan, it's beautiful" she gasped.

Logan guided her to the table where their dinner was being served by some of Shira's help.

The two ate their dinner just enjoying being together. They talked, laughed, and fed each other. Logan took Rory's hand in his and looked deep in her eyes.

"I love you Ace. I've loved you from the moment we jumped off the scaffold together. You make me complete and I'm empty without you. I can't imagine my life without you".

Logan moved over to her side and got down on one knee. Happy tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Without hesitation she responded:

"Yes, YES" she happily replied as he slid the ring on her finger and she went into his open arms.

"I love you" she declared leaning in to give him a passionate kiss. A song started to play on the radio and Logan asked Rory to dance.

**Look into my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
When you find me, then you'll search no more**

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find  
There is nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you

There is no love, like your love  
And no other, could give me more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way

You can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do for you  


The newly engaged couple spent the rest of the evening enjoying their time together.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger" Rory beamed.

Logan smiled at her and whispered: "I wouldn't want it any other way".

He pulled her close to him and into a sweet kiss. Both smiling the whole time.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! The engagement just came to me lol. The song is Everything I do I do it for you by Bryan Adams. To see Rory's ring go here: ****http/ see her necklace go here: ****http/ is over so hopefully I'll have more up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for updating in so long! School took over and for the longest time I was so stuck on this story but I'm back! Hope you enjoy. I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Ang, thanks so much for the inspiration! You are the best!**

**Chapter 13: The Huntzberger Yacht**

The next morning as the sun shone through the small windows in the bedroom Logan watch mesmerized as the sun traced the contours of his fiancée's face. He watched her chest rise and fall and thought to himself she had never been more beautiful than at this moment. Logan picked up her left hand that now was occupied by her 5 carat emerald cut with trillion side stones and kissed it gently. Rory stirred slightly as she rolled over and molded herself to Logan's side. Logan felt Rory kiss his bare chest as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning" she stated looking up to the loving chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning Ace" he repeated as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Wow" she exclaimed as she admired the sparkling ring on her finger. "This is really happening?" she asked almost as a question.

"Yes, it's happening" he clarified.

"I love you so much" she declared as she sent her lips crashing down on his in a passionate kiss. Logan deepened the kiss and rolled over until he was hovering over Rory. He leaned down and placed tender, sweet kisses along her neck and whispered seductively softly in her ear:

"I can't wait to start our married life with you".

Rory moved away just enough to look Logan in the eyes and run her hand along his cheek. He took her hand and kissed it as she whispered:

"I've waited my whole life for you".

Logan leaned in until his forehead touched hers and the couple stayed silent just listening to each other breathe. As Logan tightened his grip on Rory she opened her eyes to see a tear run out of his right eye and down his cheek as his voice wavered he replied:

"We almost didn't make it to this point".

"Hey babe," Rory soothed as she cupped his face in her hands.

"We did make it to this point" she exclaimed lovingly as she kissed a stray tear off his cheek.

Logan laughed lightly "look at me Huntzbergers aren't suppose to cry".

"Logan".

"Well that's what daddy dearest always told me growing up" he said bitterly.

"Logan" Rory stated as she lifted his chin so his eyes met hers. "It's ok to show emotion it means you are human".

"Now on to happier topics" she beamed excitedly. "Who do we tell first?"

"I thought you said on to happier topics?" he smirked.

Rory hit him playfully.

"Our wedding is a very happy topic" she declared.

"So who should we tell first?"

"I'd say your mom, then grandparents, Honor, the gang…

Rory wrinkled her brow.

"What about your parents?"

"They can learn about it when they see our announcement in the newspaper".

Rory laughed at Logan's antics.

"We can't do that".

"Why not?" he teased. "Please" he pleaded.

"If we did that your mom would disown us because we didn't follow the high societal way of doing things".

"That would be a bad thing?" he smirked.

"Logan, I know how difficult your parents are but they need to be told by us not the newspaper".

"I'll tell them alone".

"No, I love you trying to protect me but after we are married I'll be part of the family so I need to start dealing with them from the beginning " she reasoned as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I must get up" she stated as she reluctantly.

Rory got up and grabbed one of Logan's tank tops and a pair of shorts and headed to the bathroom. As soon as Logan heard the shower start he made his way to the bathroom. He quickly undressed and stepped in the shower.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" he repeated as he ran his warm hands down her wet sides to her hips causing Rory to giggle.

"We don't have time for this".

As Rory picked up the shampoo bottle Logan took it from her. He put some in his hand and placed the bottle back on the ledge and lathered his hands together and started to shampoo Rory's hair. Logan gently massaged each inch of Rory's head as Rory moaned in relaxation. After massaging her head for awhile he rinsed her hair and took her sponge off the towel rack. He then got her shower gel and put some on her sponge. Logan then lathered up her body starting from shoulders and slowly working his way down to her feet. As Logan made it to her feet Rory got on her knees so she was eye to eye with her fiancé. She took the sponge from him and laid it aside and wrapped his arms around her warm body. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. Logan deepened the kiss as Rory ran her hands down his warm, wet body. Logan moved them backward until they were under the hot water and proceeded to kiss passionately for the next few minutes.

Needing air they pulled apart and Rory quickly began to lather Logan's hair and soon washed every inch of his body. Logan wrapped his arms around her from behind and slid his hands up to her breasts and began to fondle them while he placed kisses down her neck. Rory moaned in contentment as Logan ran his hands down her stomach stopping short of her hips. Wanting to satisfy Logan the way he had her she quickly turned around and started placing kisses down his chest as her hands reached his ass she gently squeezed. Hearing Logan smirk slightly the two continued their foreplay for awhile longer before getting out of the shower.

After showering, they decided they would tell Lorelai first so they quickly dressed and cleaned the yacht up and made their way to Stars Hollow. They pulled into Lorelai's driveway and made their way to the door.

"Hey sweets, Logan. "What are you two doing here?" Lorelai stated surprised as she hugged Rory.

"Logan and I have something to tell you" she exclaimed hugging her mother back.

As the three made their way to the living room and sat down Lorelai quickly ask what was going on.

"Mom", she started Logan and I are getting married" she beamed happily.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! More to come soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm back

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you all enjoy the update! I own nothing!**

Lorelai stared wordless at the newly engaged couple.

"Mom?"

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai wrapped Rory in a tight hug. As she pulled back from the hug she began:

"When? How?"

"Last night on the Huntzberger yacht" Rory gushed.

"Sounds romantic".

"You have no idea" she replied winking at Logan.

Logan smiled at Rory as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Let me see the ring" Lorelai stated excitedly. Rory produced her left hand which held her 5 carat engagement ring.

"Oh my god! Can I marry you?" she asked directing the question at Logan.

Logan laughed lightly before answering "I'm taken".

"Good answer" Rory answered giving him a playful death stare.

"Have you two decided on any details yet?"

"Not yet, we have just decided on the order of telling our family and friends".

"I better have been first" Lorelai declared as she glared at the happy couple.

Logan and Rory looked at each other with fake scared looks on their faces.

"Just kidding, of course you were the first one we told".

Lorelai moved closer to Rory "Tell me you two what kind of wedding would you like?"

As Lorelai finished Logan's cell phone rang. He glanced at his caller id and let out a sigh.

"Excuse me ladies I have to take this call" he said as he got up and walked into the other room.

"So who's next on the "tell" list?" Lorelai prodded as she poked Rory's side.

"Grandma and grandpa, the gang, Honor, and then the Huntzbergers".

"Uh huh, I would let the elder Huntzbergers find out from the announcement in the newspaper".

"Mom, we can't so that. You sound just like Logan. Well honey you can't blame us for trying to protect you" she stated as she gave Rory's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Exactly" Logan agreed as he leaned against the doorway that led to the living room.

Both women could see Logan looked frazzled so Lorelai told the couple she had to call Sookie and talk about details for a birthday party at the Inn next week and excused herself from the living room. After she left Rory patted the couch cushion next to her. Logan made his way over to the couch and sat down. She noticed the small space between them and moved over until there was no space between them. Rory laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her left arm around his waist. Almost instantly he began to calm down.

"Tell me all about."

"It was my dad telling me about my next business trip. I leave in five days and I hate it!"

Rory raised her head up "I'm sorry Logan."

Logan leaned his head in until their foreheads touched.

"How do you do that?" he whispered.

"It's in the job description."

"Seriously though I don't want to leave you" he began as he twirled a few strands of her hair. "He's out and I don't feel comfortable leaving you."

She could see the concern and worry in his eyes and knew she had to convince him she was ok.

Rory placed her hand on his cheek before she started:

"You my loving, protective soon to be husband have no need to worry. I feel like the _old me_ before any of this madness started. I have plenty of back up if I need it. Lastly, I'll be so busy I won't even think of what's his name" Rory finished as she leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss.

Logan deepened the kiss for a few moments and then made his way down to her bare chest due to design of her shirt and began to devour every inch of bare skin. Rory moaned in pleasure.

"Logan, we can't do this on my mother's couch" she whispered breathlessly.

"How about your room?" he asked with heat in his voice.

Rory gave him a sly look with her eyes full of lust.

"Uh mom, Logan and I have terrible headaches so we are going to lay down for a nap".

They quickly made their way to Rory's room. As they continued their full of desire make out session he unbuttoned her pants as she unbuttoned his shirt. As she helped him out of his shirt Logan lowered them to the floor as he helped her out of her pants. She ran her hands across his hot bare chest. He ran his hands up her thighs until he reached her panties. He slid his finger under the top of her panties as she pushed him back until he was flat on his back on the floor. As Logan continued to tease her under the fabric of her panties she ran her fingers through his blonde locks. Rory quickly moved her right hand down to the button on his pants while she teasingly nibbled on his right ear. As Rory continued her teasing from his ear all the way down to his waist he took the opportunity to run his hands under her shirt and up her sides. She moaned in anticipation as she felt him harden below her. She quickly removed his pants and ran her hands up the inside of his leg. Rory ran her fingertips inside his underwear. Rory rubbed his member slow as she felt him continue to harden.

He quickly tore off her shirt and slowly removed her bra as if wanting to do it in slow motion so he could remember ever detail of her and how he felt at that exact moment. As her bra fell to the floor Logan slowly and softly ran his fingers across her breasts. He quickly turned her over as he continued to fondle her breasts. Rory arched her back and grant Logan access as she opened her legs wide. He quickly removed her panties in anticipation as he went down on Rory slow and gentle at first then harder as his need and her pleasure grew. After several minutes of devouring each other the two came to rest on the bare floor with nothing but a sheet around them. The couple stayed tangled up in each other a little longer needing to feel the warmth bare flesh of each other.

Rory looked up at Logan with love in her eyes as she touched his cheek. Logan turned his face to kiss her hand.

"That was hot!" Rory enthused.

"It was".

"What's wrong?" she questioned as she saw worry in his eyes.

He sighed "I just don't feel right leaving you Ace" he finished as he ran his hand across her chest.

She leaned in and kissed him slowly, passionately on the lips. She was inches from his face as she started:

"Like I stated earlier I feel like the old Rory. The confident, loves to read, never ending bantering Rory that can face anything in her path" Rory replied as she winked at him.

"I love you Ace" he whispered as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I love you too. More than you could ever imagine".

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I'm not that great at love scenes but I try. More to come. Check out my page for weekly updates on the stories.**


End file.
